L adventure in candyland
by Lady Izumi 101
Summary: OMG L finds out that hes the kind of candyland! Now he has to fight off evil heartless to save his true love Izumi! will his love for candy get in the way? Light somehow gets it this random fight! and Naruto ends up in it to? will our heros save Izumi?


Izumi : HELLO! Well wuz good pplz? ok well ummm yea i was reading **Light's Adventures In La La Land ** by **Mimi the Popo** and i got inspired to write this! I have no idea what im writing but im just letting my fingers to all the work! So ummm yea....I DONT OWN DEATH NOTE!...to bad though...Well this story is like Kingdom hearts! L is like Sora rite now so hope you have fun reading! L had a keyblade too! Its cute 3 well yea I DONT OWN THE KINGOM HEARTS IDEA!!!!!

L : *stuck in tiny cage in a panda outfit* help....me

Light : *locked in glass box with a small box* ummm what's in the box?

Izumi : You will find out soon MUHAHAHAHHAHA and L wont get out until he loves me! X3

L : HELP ME! *nibbles at gate*

L walked down the street to Wal-Mart (don't own wall mart!). He had a shopping list in his hands, he read it over. _Toilet paper, taco mix, chocolate powder, friz control spray, crack, chocolate, book case, more crack, a naked Watari figure, box of condoms, heart shaped cup cakes, building blocks, and cheese spread..._ The list read. 'Naked Watari figure O.O' L thought wondering what that would be used for. "I don't wanna know" he mumble to himself as he felt someone fallow him. Said person poked him. He looked up to see a person in a black jacket and covered face. "How may I help you?" L asked.

"You master L are to be the king of Candy Land! Come with me master" The man whispered. L fallowed as soon he heard herd candy. He fallowed the guy into Wal-Mart, and in the last isle and in the back was a black curtain. "What is this?" L asked and poked the curtain. "The door to Candy Land" The man said and pulled the curtain to the side to reveal a bright pink light.

The man pulled L in and they disappeared, the curtain was closed behind them. L woke up on the ground. He saw a flower next to him. He picked it...It was made of candy! He shoved it in his mouth and started to devour them like a squirrel with rabies. He looked down at his clothes and saw that they changed! He was warring white skinny jeans and had a long black chain. He had on black and white paw shoes and had on 2 black belts. He had on a white hoddie, the hood up, the hood had little panda ears that had percings. He looked at his hands to see Panda paw gloves that had claws on them! He touched his head and found that he had on a gold crown.

"I'm a panda?" L asked looking down at his clothes. "Yes Master L! You are the greatest King panda in the world!" The person in the jacket said in joy. "We are happy you are out king once more King L" The person said and walked down the candy rode. L fallowed this man while eating a candy flower. He looked around and saw that everything was made of candy! The houses, trees, flowers, street lamps, pizzas, stores and so on. Everything in this world was candy!

L was exited and ran at a street lamp and started to lick it. "Mint...Mmmm" He said to himself and started to munch it. "NOM NOM NOM NOM" he said as he finished eating the candy cane street lamp. "Master please keep up" the man pleaded as he walked along the path. "I must get you to the candy castle before dark!" the mad said. L fallowed the man and stared in awe at all the candy!

They made it to the candy castle. L was treated like a king and had sexy maids help him out. "King L would you like some tea? "King L would you like a cupcake" "King L would you like some candy" "King L would you like a lap dance" "King L are you horny" "King L do you want a taco" "King L can I fuck you" was said by all the maids. He was happy to have the services of the sexy ladies and he loved his room. His bad was cotton candy mattress with a peppermint head board. He had a thinggie that covers the area around the bed like the princesses have in teh Disney movies (the curtain thinggie...idk wut its called). He had it all!

One day he was walking thinking about how he will need an heir for the thrown of King or Candy Land. He also needs a wife...He sat in his room eating a strawberry cheese cake wile thinking bout the type of partner he would want...

WITH LIGHT

Light was killing a lot of people with his death note and no one tryed to stop him! "What happend to L?" His dad would ask. Light thought that he probably died somewhere or something but he never really thought about it. All he thought was that now there was no one to stand in his way to make a new world! He started to wonder what L was really doing..."I shall investigate!" Light said getting up from his chair. Everyone in the class looked at him. He blushed. 'Ops I forgot I was in class' He thought.

WITH L

He had heard news that someone was terrorizing his land and he went to check it out. He walked into the town and saw everything was normal. People where shopping and talking. He had seen people bow to him and he said there was no need. He walked along and saw a glimpse of black on the floor. He ran to it but it disappeared! That night he was walking in the town square. Everyone was sleeping and he was all alone. He looked around and saw something pop up from the floor! He went to go check it out but more came up! They walked toward him. They where little black things. They jumped on him and all he saw was dark as he closed his eyes.

The next morning he woke up in a little house. The fire was burning in the fire place. He smelt food being cooked. "Hello Lord L! Nice to see that you woke up!" The lady said sitting next to him. "Hello. Who are you and where am I?" L asked the sexy lady next to him. "I am Izumi and you are in my house! You were sleeping in the middle of time square!" Izumi said and patted his head. "I wasn't sleeping! Last night these...things attacked me!" L cried out. "Ahh what did they look like?" Izumi asked sort of getting an idea of what attacked him. "Little black bunny looking things" He said. "Oh! You where attacked by shadow heartless! They are the darkness in every ones heart, and when the parson dies they become a heartless!" Izumi said.

L listened to the story of the heartless that Izumi was saying. "Hmm so I have to fight these heartless?" L asked wile chewing his thumb. "Yes L you are the wielder of the key blade!" Izumi said. L asked what a key blade was and she explained how to use it and how to summon it. He summoned the key blade when Izumi told him to. He stared at it. It was black and white and had a little panda charm on it. The key part was a panda head and the handle was a panda claw. He looked at it. "What's up with me and pandas?! GOSH!" L said and huffed. "Cause you da cutest panda in the worlds!" Izumi said pinching his cheeks. His cheeks turned all red from the pinching. He looked so cute!

Izumi glomped him. "YOUR SO CUTE!" She squeezed him till he couldn't breath anymore. He gasped for are when Izumi let him go. He looked at her and pouted. She giggled and served him a plate of candy bacon with orange juice. He drank the juice and ate the bacon. He sat up and thought about his destiny. He sighed and got up. He felt pain where the sun don't shine. His eyes popped out and he fell on the floor holding his crotch in pain. "What happened....to me....last night?" He gasped out.

"Did I get raped or something" He said wile doing the ACDC spin on the floor while holding his crotch. "Ummmm" Izumi blushed. "Noooooothing" She ran into the next room.

LIGHTS POV

Light walked to Wal-Mart with the list that L had in his hands. "Hmmm who is the Watari figure for?" He asked himself as he enterd Wal-Mart. He saw Naruto (dont own him ether) "Hey Naruto!" "Sup Light" They high fived. "Well L is missing so I came to Wal-Mart to get the stuff he was gonna buy. Whats up with you?" Light asked the yellow haired ninja. "Well Saske is also missing and I came here to get the stuff he was gonna buy!" Naruto said to Light. Light and Naruto walked into the isles and notes the dark Curtin in the back. They opened it and went inside.

WITH L

"So I was raped? Well by who?" L asked as Izumi came back with her food. "Ummm I dont know..." She munched on her bacon. The door opend and closed. They both looked to the opaning and L saw someone who he wouldenx expect. "W..what are you doing here!" L asked.

Izumi : Ok guys well do you like it so far? Lmao yea Izumi raped L but he wont find out till later!

L : Umm will someone help me now? *still in cage*

Izumi : Aww L baby you are fine in you cage! Smexii as usual!

L : please help me! Reviwe to get me out of here! She will......

Izumi : yea dont finish that *grabs Rocket loncher* tee-hee

L : Ok Lady Izumi but please get me out!

Izumi : Only if you love me!

L : I will always love you!

Izumi : XD So cute! *gets L out of cage and gives him cake* eat up love!

L : XD *eats cake*

Izumi : *puts Light in cage* Hes 5$ who wants him? Hes on sale!

Fan Girl : ME ME ME ME

Izumi : no! He will die in your hands! Hes not just any Light! Hes THE Light!

Fan Girl : I'll Give you 2000000$ for him!

Izumi : SOLD! *grabs money and L and runs to candy store* CANDY!

Fan Girl : *evil laugh* HAHAHA HE IS ALL MINE! Come on Light-kun!

Light : *had rope gag on* Mmmmmm! Hmmmmm!

Fan girl : *grabs cage*

_Will Izumi buy candy?_

_Will Light be ok?_

_Will L love Izumi?_

_Will I stop asking stupid questions?_

_What is in Lights box?_

Find out next time! On L's Adventure In Candy Land!


End file.
